In Answer to your Question (Fr)
by Laedrann
Summary: TRADUCTION. Ron pose une question à Hermione, mais c'est Fred qui lui répond. Et bien évidemment, il le fait de manière peu orthodoxe...


Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh oui, à peine fini 'Why Draco' que je reviens avec une autre traduction ! Cette fois avec un autre couple que j'affectionne particulièrement : Le Fred/Hermione, ou fremione pour les intimes... Je sais que ce n'est pas un couple courant, mais depuis que je l'ai découvert, j'en suis fan ! Tout comme du Drago/Hermione...ou du Severus/Hermione...ou du Charlie/Hermione...Enfin bref !

Encore une fois, rien me m'appartient, tout est à JKR, je ne récolte point d'argent, juste des reviews de temps en temps...

Quand à l'histoire, elle, elle appartient à embracing-shadows...que je n'ai malheureusement pas réussit à contacter. Je me permets donc de publier cette fic sans son autorisation, mais au moindre signe de désaccord de sa part, je le supprimerais.

Allez, je vous laisse !

Bonne Lecture !

Lae

* * *

 **In Answer to your Question**

Le canapé était doux et confortable, et Hermione sourit en s'y enfonçant un peu plus, fermant les yeux et appréciant la rumeur des conversations qui emplissait la pièce. L'atmosphère était chaleureuse et bon enfant, et elle était heureuse d'avoir accepté l'offre des Weasley de passer Noël avec eux, étant donné que ses parents étaient en Irlande. Ils lui avaient proposé de venir avec eux, mais elle avait voulut passer ce moment avec ceux qui étaient maintenant sa deuxième famille. Elle était donc là, le jour de Noël. Les cadeaux avaient étés ouverts et le petit-déjeuné dévorer quelques heures auparavant, et le clan au complet, accompagné d'Harry et d'elle même, était rassemblé dans le living-room, réchauffés par le feu et pris dans leurs conversations.

Bien évidemment, c'est là que les choses avaient commencées à se gâter pour Hermione. La journée s'était si bien passée, elle commençaient à se sentir parfaitement bien elle-même. Mais, en plein milieu de sa conversation avec Bill concernant les avantages et inconvénients d'apprivoiser un Boutefeu Chinois dès sa naissance, elle sentit une main lui taper timidement l'épaule. Elle se retourna, afin de voir qui voulait son attention, et découvrit Ron, debout devant elle, le regard déterminé. Finalement, elle remarqua qu'une parie de la pièce était devenue silencieuse, Monsieur et Madame Weasley les regardaient, ainsi que Ginny et Harry. Les parents semblaient être très fiers. Ginny et Harry semblaient attendre. De l'autre côté du living-room, Charlie et les jumeaux se turent en remarquant ce que tous les autres avaient vus.

''Hermione.'' Ron s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander.'' Il avait l'air près de s'évanouir de stress, mais il semblait heureux, et soudainement, Hermione sût exactement ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se levait doucement du canapé, les mains levées devant elle dans une tentative de l'arrêter avant le faire quelque chose qui les embarrasseraient tous les deux.

''Ron ne fais pas ça.'' lui demanda t-elle doucement. Mais si doucement qu'apparemment il ne l'entendit pas, et continua, sans voir la claire hésitation de la jeune fille.

''Hermione, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps.'' commença t-il, récitant clairement un discours qu'il avait préparé à l'avance. Les joues d'Hermione chauffèrent de malaise et elle fit une grimace.

''Ron, tu ne veux vraiment pas faire ça.'' essaya t-elle encore, cette fois un peu plus fort. Il l'ignora et poursuivit, un petit sourire heureux apparaissant sur son visage.

''Et beaucoup ont dit que toi et moi, c'est inévitable.'' dit-il, les yeux brillants de bonheur, comme s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Hermione grogna et ses yeux commencèrent à voyager dans la pièce anxieusement, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pût faire à Merlin pour que Ron fasse cela devant toute sa famille.

''Oh mon Dieu, tu es vraiment en train de le faire.'' grogna t-elle, fermant les yeux et priant pour que les Dieux soient cléments envers eux deux. Ron -ainsi que tout le monde dans la pièce - ne semblait pas entendre ses paroles. Elle pouvait voir tout le monde lui sourire, l'encourageant, et ça n'allait pas rendre les choses plus faciles.

''Donc je pense qu'il est temps que nous arrêtions de faire semblant, et que nous rendions cela officiel.'' Ron se préparait à lâcher une bombe, et Hermione ouvrait les yeux, se préparant, elle, à la fin, que ce soit la sienne ou celle de Ron, elle ne le savait pas encore mais ça n'allait pas être joli à voir, ça, c'était sûr.

''C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée.'' pleurnicha t-elle presque, et finalement, quelqu'un d'autre que son ami de longue date l'entendit. Elle put voir la confusion apparaître sur certains visages, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas compris. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne comprennent sa réticence alors que Ron tendant les mains vers elle et lâchait sa bombe.

''Hermione, est-ce que tu veux être ma petite-amie ?'' Asséna t-il, mais les mots eurent à peine le temps de passer ses lèvres qu'il cria alors qu'un poing entrait en collision violente avec sa joue. Fred récupéra de son bond au travers de la pièce et attrapa le col du T-shirt de son frère, les yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers en les amenant face à face.

''Fred ! Bon sang mais lâche le !'' Hermione s'avança et posa la mains sur celle que Fred utilisait pour étrangler son petit frère. Immédiatement il le lâcha, Ron tombant en un tas informe sur le sol, et passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, dans un instinct de protection. Elle se laissa aller de bonne grâce dans son étreinte, regardant Ron avec des excuses dans les yeux. L'expression de Fred, elle, en revanche, était meurtrière.

''Tu restes loin de _ma_ copine, compris ?'' Gronda t-il. Ron ouvrit la bouche, et tout le monde dans la salle eut un hoquet de stupeur.

'' _Ta_ copine ?'' s'exclama Ron, sa voix suivie par beaucoup d'autres. Les yeux de Fred se plissèrent encore plus, si cela était possible.

'' _Ma_ copine.'' répéta t-il. '' _Ma_ copine depuis onze mois. _Ma_ copine qui emménage avec moi la semaine prochaine. _Ma_ copine qui m'a accompagné à tous les dîners de familles cette année. _Ma copine !_ Donc si tu pouvait être assez gentil pour éviter de l'inviter à sortir avec _toi_ , ce serait...préférable pour ta santé.'' Il y eut un énorme silence dans la pièce, et Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels et se gratta l'oreille, comme souvent lorsqu'elle était exaspérée.

''On à compris Fred – testostérone démontrée avec succès- maintenant calme toi avant de te blesser. Ou Ron.'' ajouta t-elle après réflexion. Immédiatement, le jeune homme obéit et son visage ne montra plus de trace de colère. Il prit la main d'Hermione et l'embrassa légèrement sur le front avant de la guider vers sa place précédente sur le canapé. Quand il s'assit, Hermione se percha délicatement sur ses genoux, acceptant sans problèmes les bras qui, dans un autre élan de protection, s'entourèrent autour de sa taille.

Puis ils attendirent. Le silence régnait toujours sur le living-room et s'étirait, sans même un soupir ou un toussotement pour le dissiper. Si Hermione n'avait pas si une si bonne audition, elle aurait pensé que personne ne respirait. Ron était complètement immobile sur le sol, les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille avec qui il pensait sortir d'ici la fin de la journée et son frère, la couple le plus improbable qui soit, que jamais il n'aurait imaginé. Le reste de la famille les fixaient, comme s'ils attendaient la chute, comme pensant que tout cela n'était qu'une blague. Malheureusement pour eux, le couple était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux. Il fallut un peu de temps à tout le monde pour le digérer.

''Donc...toi ? Et toi ?'' Ginny fût celle qui rompit le silence la première, les pointant successivement du doigt, son visage montrant clairement son incrédulité. Fred et Hermione hochèrent la tête de concert. ''Eh bien, c'est quelque chose que jamais je n'aurais pu voir venir en Divination, ça c'est sûr.'' La jeune fille, à peine sortie de Poudlard, secoua doucement la tête.

''On ne l'a pas vraiment vu venir non plus, Gin.'' admit Hermione. ''En fait, si tu n'avais pas organisé ce blind date l'année dernière, jamais on ne se serait vus de cette façon !'' Elle regarda Fred avec un sourire alors que son ami fermait les yeux sur le sol. ''Franchement qui oublie de dire à une moitié du blind date que c'est censé être un rendez-vous galant ?'' Elles rirent toutes les deux et Fred pouffa de son siège sous Hermione, avant le l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

''Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose qu'elle ai fait pour moi.'' ajouta Fred. ''Te laisser, seule, dans le même restaurant que moi, ayant l'air si seule. Et sexy, ne pas oublier sexy, tu étais vraiment belle dans cette robe bleue.'' Il sourit de toute ses dents, et Hermione rit plutôt que de rougir comme c'était le cas avant. Harry et Ron la regardèrent, incrédules alors qu'elle se penchait et murmurait quelque chose de visiblement pervers à l'oreille de son petit-ami. Son rire explosa dans la pièce alors qu'elle prenait une expression innocente.

''Ben...'' balbutia Ron en se levant doucement. ''Je suppose que c'est un non alors, Hermione ?''

Il y eut environ cinq secondes de silence avant de l'entièreté de la pièce n'éclate de rire à ce commentaire pour le moins idiot. Et soudain, tout était bien de nouveau, et Noël pût continuer comme il avait commencé.

* * *

Alors ?


End file.
